<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love The Way You Taste by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434108">Love The Way You Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelvin and César have a fun moment.</p><p>That's literally it, just Kelvin and real slut hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>César Ruiz "Goyo" Hernández/Kelvin "Gravija" Hernandez, César Ruiz "Goyo" Hernández/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love The Way You Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write some juicy mlm since I've never written any before and I think I did okay for my first time. Expect more from me on these two.</p><p>Now that I'm reading over it I cant believe I wrote this filth like who told me this was okay...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been sitting in Kelvin’s room just talking about their days when the younger man got up from his seat on César’s bed, and climbed onto his partner's lap.</p><p><em> “You should let me suck your dick,” </em> He stated with no trouble whatsoever. Of course, César asked if he was sure he wanted to and before he could ask again, Kelvin rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees, unbuckling the man’s belt and unzipping his pants. As soon as he freed that lovely cock, he took it into his mouth, wasting no time in pleasuring his boyfriend.</p><p>Kelvin moaned when he felt César touching the back of his throat, the thick cock twitching a few times between his lips. The older man cursed under his breath as he felt that familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. The tongue that slipped around the base of his cock found its way up and around his head, flicking over the reddened tip a few times before Kelvin opted to give it a few hard sucks.</p><p>One of his hands found its place at the base of César’s cock and on his balls, gently massaging them between his fingers. This earned him a nice, loud moan from the older man, and a series of twitches from his cock. Kelvin’s other hand wrapped around the base, stroking the cock in time with his suckling.</p><p>Everything was building so fast and the pleasure was too damn good, overwhelming even. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Kelvin kept it up.</p><p>“Fuck, Kelvin. <em> Estoy llegando</em>,” César sucked in a quick breath before he gripped Kelvin’s hair, raising his hips from the chair slightly. He could feel the pressure in his core tightening just enough before it snapped and pleasure flooded his senses, his cock spasming in the Puerto Rican’s mouth and spurts of cum painting the inside of his cheeks and tongue. The older man let out a string of moans and curses, not caring who heard him. He thought back to something Kelvin said earlier on in their relationship, that the young man wanted people to know what he was doing to him, that César was his and his only.</p><p>The thought alone made him shut his eyes tight, his other hand running through his own hair as he tried to pull that warm mouth off of him before it became too much.</p><p>“Fuck, Kelv, you can stop...shit…”</p><p>Kelvin released César’s cock with a loud pop, smirking as he wiped away the small bit of cum that was on his lip. He wasn’t too keen on cleaning most bodily fluids with his tongue after they’ve had their fun, he just grabs a nearby towel or rag and cleans it up. Which is what he did with whatever had gotten on his hands and his boyfriend’s thighs. “You good, C? You look exhausted.”</p><p>César let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were closed and body slack against the chair, a small smile on his lips. “God, I think that’s the hardest I’ve cum yet from your mouth. I think it was the suddenness of it all.”</p><p>Kelvin chuckled and folded the rag appropriately, placing it on the floor next to César’s foot. He got up from the floor and seated himself in his partner’s lap.</p><p>César sucked in a quick breath when he felt the fabric of Kelvin’s shorts against his now soft member. Kelvin wasn’t finished with him yet; he knew this as soon as he felt slow grinding against him. The moan that left him was higher pitched than normal, and that didn’t go unnoticed. Kelvin smirked and pressed down harder, leaning forward to press a kiss against César’s lips. The kiss was quite the opposite of how they were feeling. It was slow, passionate, neither one trying to fight for dominance. It was just them with time on their side.</p><p>Before Kelvin could take things up a notch, there was a quick knock right before the room door opened.</p><p>“Hey, Kelvin, I was...oh, I am so sorry. I didn’t not realize y’all were in the middle of something.” It was Jordan and he hadn’t known César was with him. He didn’t see anything, but seeing the Mexican man’s pants and boxers around his ankles were indication enough. “Just...come to the lab when you can…” With that, he quickly closed the door and left.</p><p>Kelvin was laughing hysterically while César had groaned and pulled Kelvin off of him with a defeated sigh. The mood was ruined. He pulled up his boxers and pants, looking over at his boyfriend who had yet to stop laughing.</p><p>“S<em>igue riéndose de mí. </em>I’ll remember that next time you ask me to eat you out. It’ll be quite an enjoyable time for me, but I’ll have you begging for my tongue.” With that, César winked at his boyfriend and left the room, leaving Kelvin alone in his room. His face was very red and his cheeks just as warm to the touch. He couldn’t believe César had a comeback, and it wasn’t an empty threat either. He knew the older man would hold up to his word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>